The invention herein relates to the field of drainage systems utilizing vacuum creating devices for withdrawing or draining fluids from body cavities. The invention herein relates to a disposable body fluid drainage device which has particular application for draining exudate from wounds, such as surgically created wounds. Wound drainage reservoirs and body fluid drainage devices are used to remove fluids from surgically created wounds, such as those created in orthopedic surgery, plastic surgery, vasectomies, thoracic and abdominal surgeries.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,941 discloses a system for evacuating fluids from the body. The evacuation system therein includes a bellows-type bottle which acts as a reservoir for receiving and collecting the body fluids. The bellows-type bottle is collapsed and as it returns to its initial state it collects fluid. As additional fluid is collected the weight of the fluid extends the bellows bottle thereby creating additional partial vacuum to draw additional fluid into the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,088 discloses a bellows-type apparatus for receiving and reinfusing blood from a patient. The device therein can be initially collapsed, and as it recovers to its original state a partial vacuum is created which can draw blood into the reservoir created within the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,693 shows a spring-loaded surgical fluid evacuator. The device therein can be initially collapsed against a spring, as the device seeks to recover its original shape by the force of the spring, fluid is drawn into the reservoir.
There are also commercial wound drainage products on the market which consist of a spring loaded cylindrical structure. The end walls of the devices which are parallel plates are held apart by a series of metallic springs, and the cylindrical sidewall joining the end walls is collapsible. Initially the devices are compressed to place tension on the springs. As the springs then push the end walls apart, a partial vacuum is created such that fluid can be drawn into the reservoir created within the devices.
A disadvantage of the present day systems is that they generally require a two-hand operation. That is, in order to compress the devices, two hands are required to initially collapse the devices. The present day systems are also difficult to drain, as the outlet ports are provided in positions where it is difficult to evacuate fluid from the reservoir.
It would be desirable to provide a body fluid drainage device which could be activated by a one-hand operation, which would be easy to use in collecting fluid and in subsequently evacuating the fluid once it is collected. It would also be desirable to provide a device which is compact in size but can readily hold a relatively large volume of fluid. It would also be desirable to create such a device that could be readily carried on a person and which would provide a uniform vacuum to circle a constant evacuation force for evacuating fluid from the patient's body.